New Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Villains: * Don Miguel Cordoza Other Characters: * Captain Rodriguez * Lord Barlow * Marjorie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Blood Pearls: Episode 3 | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue. Baslyn goes to Fong's shop to sell him the pearls. However, after inspecting them, Fong tells Baslyn he doesn't want them. Outraged, Baslyn tries several other chinese dealers, but none of them want anything to do with the pearls. They all act as if they were afraid. When he arrives back at the dock, Baslyn notices a shadowy figure approach. It is Tsao-Chung, father of the girl Baslyn kidnapped and traded. He warns Baslyn that all thesins he committed will cause an awful punishment to befall him. In a mixture of panic and rage, Baslyn pushes Tsao-Chung overboard. He hurriedly packs his bags, planning on returning to America as quickly as possible. Story continues next issue. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Baslyn Other Characters: * Old Fong * Tsao-Chung Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Heading South: Part 9 | Synopsis6 = The guys are told about a treasure hidden beneath the lagoon. They both search for it in their own way, with hilarious results. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part 7 | Synopsis7 = Continued from last issue. Maginnis manages to free his and Yvonne's bonds, but the fire is spreading. Thanks to a stray ember and a gust of wind, the surrounding woods also go ablaze. While Maginnis and Yvonne find a clearing where they can be safe for the time being, the two outlaws ironically find themselves trapped by the same blaze they had started. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Supporting Characters: * Yvonne Villains: * Kenyon * Barton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = 17-20 On the Black: Chapter 10 | Synopsis8 = Frog rams Jim's schooner with his ship. The shock sends the crew overboard, but Frog makes sure to rescue Jim, Kim, and Senora Montezia so he can get the location of the pearls from them. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Kim * Senora Montezia Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = She: Episode 5 | Synopsis9 = A feast is prepared by the tribe for Horace and friends. A native woman starts to flirt with Mohamed, but he blocks her advances. She becomes more and more agressive towards him, each time he backs away in fear, until two of her fellow natives angrily hold him down and scald him with boiling water from a cooking pot. In retaliation, Horace fires a bulet at the woman, killing her. When the rest of the tribe see this, they raise their spears and in a rage, chase after Horace, Leo, and Job. Story continues next issue. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Villains: * She Other Characters: * Mohamed * Job * Ustane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Shanghai Pete: Part 2 | Synopsis10 = Harry gets a job aboard a ship as a galley-boy. He gets sets up to be the chef Foo Chow's assistant, until he drops a plate. When he offers to let them take it out of his pay, the first mate shows up and informs him that there is no pay for crew members, because they've been shanghaied! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Slugger Other Characters: * Joe * Foo Chow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: Episode 5 | Synopsis11 = The three friends, Ian, Ken, and Murphy, launch an ambush attack against Torgadoff and the Mongols. They kill several men with their guns before the ammo runs out. Unable to return to the caravan, Ian suggests using the butt of the rifles as clubs. As the Mongolians ascend, ready to kill the infidels, the travelling trio make their one final stand at the top of the cliffs, waiting. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ian * Ken * Lefty Murphy Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = The Dude Ranch: Part 2 | Synopsis12 = The boys, Tex and Slim, are sent to the station to pick up the Dude Ranch's first customer, a proper gentleman with the name of Algernon. The two cowboys are surprised to find a woman exiting the train as well. She tells them she is also looking for the triple X ranch. With a little more zest upon meeting the young lady, Tex and Slim allow Agernon to drive them all back to the ranch. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Miss Helen * Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Castaway Island: Episode 9 | Synopsis13 = The castaways are able to avoid the boulder just barely. Mac swings the boat around and head back to Shark's schooner, which he believes will give them the power they need to escape Blackface's grip. While the boys contemplate their next move, Jim Shark appears from behind them, his gun pointed and ready. Story continues next issue. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Larry * Mac Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Blackface * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = On Dolorosa Isle: Part 6 | Synopsis14 = Continued from last issue. Steve and Professor Brombay spend several days preparing for the revolt with the Zoanthroids, making weapons and mapping out routes to attack. Finally, the tribe is ready to begin the attack. Sam leads the advance guard through the tunnels, unaware of the eyes of a man that watch him from the shadows. One of Devachan's spies! He hastily reports back to his master about the impending attack, the cruel Devachan tells him to summon the guards. Story continues next issue. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Devachan Other Characters: * Prof. Brombay * Myra * Sam * Keith Roland Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis15 = Young miss Betty is afraid that she will have to give up the ranch if she can't pay off old Mr.Squeezem by the evening. Just when it seems hopeless that she'll make enough money, Cal and Alec show up. After hearing her predicament, they offer her a share of the money they made off the gold nugget. Betty is happy when she gets to tell Mr. Squeezem that she won't have to give him the ranch after all. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Jed Squeezem Other Characters: * Slim * Betty Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 6 | Synopsis16 = His pursuers being scared away by Agra the lion, Sandor leaps down from a high branch with Elaka trembling in his arms. An old man appears from out of the jungle, and Sandor recognizes him as Benar, the Fakir. Upon seeing Elaka, Benar tells Sandor to take the dog to his cave so that his wounds may be dressed. Sandor heads back out to search for food, meanwhile the Rajah's men are following the trail of blood. They find Benar's cave and take him and Elaka back to Maharajah. Story continues next issue. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Elaka (wild dog) Villains: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Benar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = The Vikings: Episode 10 | Synopsis17 = The viking ship crashes onto the island. A white dove falls to the deck of the ruined vessel, dead. Though the vikings are all fearful of the omen, Sundgrid kneels down and picks up the dove in her hands. She tells Ivar that the dove is a sign of good fortune to come, and she takes the horns off his helmet and replaces them with the wings of the dove. Ivar takes a small hunting party out to gather food. Back by the beach, a group of druids surround Sundgrid and capture her, leading her to a sacrificial alter deep in the woods. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Druids Other Characters: * Sundgrid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = The Unknown Enemy: Part 3 | Synopsis18 = Continued from last issue. Steve breaks away from his friends in order to keep the robot chasing him. He manages to get back inside the flying machine, but he is unable to elude the claws of the giant. He is sent crashing into the watery depths, while the robot continues onward towards the city. Fortunately, Steve had escaped the device just before it had crashed, and he now clutched tightly onto the limb of the giant metal beast. He climbed with all his strength, until he was at the back of it's head, where a hatch had been set. While outside the citizens were in a panic, Steve was studying the robot's controls inside. He drove it back to the Voice's island, and had the robot smash it up until nothing remained. Days later, Steve gets debriefed back at Federal Headquarters. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Villains: * The Voice Other Characters: * Jean Dennis Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Along with the above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Laughing At Life" by Vincent Sullivan ** "Red" by Joe Eichberger ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Comics #10 spoilers }}